wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do środka Ziemi/12
__NOEDITSECTION__ | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Czas do podróży mieliśmy wyborny, bo choć niebo trochę było zachmurzone, ani deszcze ani upały nie groziły nam zbytecznie. Przebiegając na koniu kraj nieznany, zacząłem smakować w przyjemnościach podróży i nabierać nieco przekonania do naszego przedsięwzięcia. – Zresztą, – myślałem sobie – cóż ja rezykuję? – że przejeżdżam przez kraj nader ciekawy? – że będę się wdrapywał na jedne z najznaczniejszych gór? – że w najgorszym razie przyjdzie mi się spuścić do wygasłego krateru? Zdaje mi się że i ten sławny Saknussemm także nic innego nie zrobił. Bo co w istnienie jakiejś galeryi dochodzącej do środka ziemi, to bynajmniej nie wierzę; uważam to poprostu za marzenie. Gdy tak zajęty byłem myślami, nie wiedziałem kiedy przebyliśmy miasto i wyjechali na czyste pole. Hans szedł na czele krokiem szybkim, pewnym i równym. Dwa konie obładowane naszemi bagażami postępowały za nim; ja i stryj zamykaliśmy pochód, siedząc wygodnie na małych, lecz silnych konikach. Islandya jest jedną z większych wysp Europy, ma bowiem tysiąc czterysta mil powierzchni, ale za to ludność jej cała tylko sześćdziesiąt tysięcy mieszkańców wynosi. Geografowie dzielą ją na cztery części; my mieliśmy w ukos przejechać cześć południowo-zachodnią, noszącą w krajowym języku nazwę „Suvestr Fjordung”. Gdy opuściliśmy Rejkjawik, Hans skierował się zaraz ku wybrzeżu morskiemu; przejeżdżaliśmy przez chude łąki, posiadające więcej żółtej, wywiędłej trawy, aniżeli prawdziwej zieloności, zwykłej innym tego rodzaju przestrzeniom. Strome szczyty mass trachytowych, rysowały się na horyzoncie we mgłach wschodu; gdzieniegdzie tylko na dalekim wierzchołku zabieliła się warstwa odwiecznego śniegu, rzucając blask na oddalony wierzchołek przeciwległy. Niekiedy łańcuch cały tych skał jałowych zbiegał ku morzu, zalegając łąki, zawsze jednak było dość miejsca do przejazdu. Konie nasze instynktownie wybierały sobie drogę, nie ustając w jednostajnym biegu. Stryj nawet tej nie miał przyjemności, aby potrzebował głosem lub razami przynaglać poczciwe zwierzę na którem siedział; nie wolno mu było być niecierpliwym. Śmiać mi się chciało patrząc na niego; on taki wysoki, a na takim maleńkim posadzony koniku. Długie jego nogi wlekły się po ziemi; podobny był do Centaura! Oh! cóżby to Graüben i Marta powiedziały, widząc swego pana w takiej postawie!… – Poczciwe bydlątka! poczciwe bydlątka! – powtarzał wciąż profesor – przekonasz się Axelu, że niema dowcipniejszych stworzeń nad konie islandzkie; śniegi, burze, drogi nieprzebyte, skały, lodowiska, nic ich zatrzymać w biegu nie zdoła. A przy takiej odwadze i wytrwałości, jakże są skromne, niewymagające i posłuszne; bez bicia i przymusu idą same, i zobaczysz, że tym sposobem po dziesięć mil na dzień wśród tych gór ujeżdżać będziemy. – Co do nas, być może, ale czy przewodnik wytrzyma? – Oh! o to zupełnie jestem spokojny. Ci ludzie są przywykli do chodzenia, a nasz Hans tak się rusza pomału, że to go męczyć wcale nie powinno. Zresztą, w razie potrzeby ustąpię mu mojego konia, bo i rzeczywiście potrzebuję trochę ruchu; trzebaż przecie nogi wyprostować. Tak rozmawiając, posuwaliśmy się naprzód dość szybko. Okolica stawała się coraz pustsza; gdzie niegdzie jakaś samotna chata wieśniacza (boër), zlepiona z drzewa, ziemi i kawałków lawy, jak żebrak stała ponad krętą ścieżką, zdając się błagać o jałmużnę przechodniów. Drogi wszędzie zaniedbane okropnie, do przebycia niepodonne; wegetacya gnuśna, urodzaj prawie żaden… a jednak, ta cześć prowincyi najbliższa stolicy, uważała się za najludniejszą i najlepiej uprawną w całej Islandyi. Cóż było powiedzieć o innych okolicach? Na półmilowej przestrzeni nie spotkaliśmy jeszcze ani jednego rolnika zajętego w polu, ani jednego pastuszka strzegącego trzody; tu i ówdzie błąkały się tylko krowy i owce same sobie pozostawione. Cóż to być mogło w punktach, powstałych z wybuchów wulkanicznych i wstrząśnień podziemnych! Przeznaczeniem naszem było poznać to później, ale zajrzawszy na mapę Olsena, widziałem iż unikano ich, zdążając wzdłuż krętemi ścieżkami nad brzegiem morza; bo też w istocie wielkie wzruszenie plutoniczne skupiło się głównie wewnątrz wyspy: tam to pionowe warstwy skał leżących jedne na drugich, zowiące się trapps w języku skandynawskim, pokładły trachytowe, wyrzuty bazaltu, tufów i wszystkie konglomeraty wulkaniczne, łożyska lawy i roztopionego porfiru, nadawały krajowi cechę nadnaturalnej grozy. Nie domyślałem się naówczas bynajmniej widowiska, oczekującego nas na półwyspie Sneffels, gdzie te wybryki rozszalałej przyrody tworzą straszliwy chaos. W dwie godziny po wyjeździe z Rejkjawik, przybyliśmy do miasteczka Gufunes, zwanego „''Ararkirkja''”; to jest główny kościół! Nic w nim nie było szczególnego; kilka zaledwie nędznych domów, z którychby w innym kraju i lichej nie stworzył wioski. Hans zatrzymał się tu przez pół godziny, zjadł z nami skromne śniadanie, przez tak lub nie odpowiadając na badania mojego stryja o dalszej drodze; a zapytany gdzie zamyśla noc przepędzić, jednym tylko wyrazem „Gärdar” odpowiedział. Zacząłem szukać na mapie owego Gärdar, a znalazłszy maleńką mieścinę tego nazwiska na brzegach Hvalfjörd, w odległości czterech milPrawie 4 ½ mil naszych. od Rejkjawik, ukazałem ją stryjowi. – Cztery mile tylko – rzekł – cztery mile, a mamy ich przed sobą dwadzieścia dwie! To jak widzę zanosi się na piękny spacer. Hans nie chciał słuchać żadnych uwag, nie odpowiadał wcale p. Lidenbrock; w milczeniu stanął przed końmi i puścił się w dalszą drogę. W trzy godziny później wypadło nam okrążyć zatokę Kollafjörd, a wkrótce potem wjechaliśmy w „pingstaver” to jest miejsce jurydyki gminnej, zwane Ejulberg. Z wieży kościoła miejscowego usłyszelibyśmy niezawodnie godzinę pierwszą, gdyby tylko islandzkie kościoły posiadały zegary na swych wieżach; pod tym względem są one podobne do swych parafian, którzy nie znają zegarków kieszonkowych, obchodzą się bez nich i bardzo im z tem dobrze. Tu konie trochę wytchnęły; puściliśmy się w dalszą podróż brzegiem zamkniętym z jednej strony łańcuchem pagórków, a z drugiej morzem; jednym tchem przybyliśmy do „avalkirkja” w Branlär, a o milę dalej do Sauerboër, „annexia” (kościoła przyłączonego), położonego na południowem wybrzeżu Hvalfiörd’u. Była wtenczas czwarta wieczorem: przebyliśmy cztery mile. Fjord w tem miejscu szeroki był prawie na pół mili, bałwany morskie z szumem rozbijały się o ostre skały; zatokę tę zamykały bowiem ściany skał skarpowatych, stromych, wysokich na 3,000 stóp i godnych uwagi z powodu swoich warstw brunatnych, rozdzielających łożyska tufu czerwonawej barwy, a jakkolwiek najlepsze miałem wyobrażenie o zmyślności naszych koni, zawsze jednak nie wiele dobrego wróżyłem sobie z tej przeprawy, i pomyślałem, że najwięcejby okazały zmyślności, gdyby całkiem iść w wodę nie chciały. Koń profesora stanął nad spienioną wodą, powąchał ją i zatrzymał się; stryj któremu było pilno, usiłował zmusić go pójścia naprzód; zwierzę potrząsnęło łbem, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Stryj klął i okładał razami grzbiet poczciwego bydlęcia. Koń poradził sobie na to, bo zwróciwszy się nagle w przeciwną stronę, pochylił się nieco i wysunął z pomiędzy nóg zdziwionego profesora, który jak kolos Rodyjski pozostał oparty na dwóch ułamkach skały. – Ah! przeklęta szkapo! – krzyczał jeździec niespodzianie na piechura przerobiony. – Farja! – zawołał przewodnik trącając z lekka po ramieniu profesora. – Co? prom? gdzie? – Der – odpowiedział Hans, wskazując palcem na duże czółno. – Ah! tak – zawołałem – rzeczywiście jest prom. – Bogu dzięki! Bogu dzięki! a więc dalej w drogę. – Fidvatten – rzekł nasz przewodnik. – Co on mówi? – Powiada że jest przypływ morza – odrzekł stryj, tłomacząc mi znaczenie duńskiego wyrazu. – Zapewne potrzeba będzie poczekać na opadnięcie wód? – Förbida? – zapytał stryj. – Ja – odpowiedział Hans. Stryj tupał nogami z niecierpliwości, a tu nic nie pomogło, bo czekać trzeba było koniecznie: zawczesne puszczenie się na wodę mogło nas tylko narazić albo na zatopienie w zatoce, albo na wyrzucenie statku na pełne morze. Tak przeczekaliśmy do szóstej godziny wieczorem, i wtedy dopiero wraz z końmi i dwoma przewoźnikami mogliśmy wejść na prom, z wielkiem wysileniem popychany wiosłami, tak że całą godzinę przeprawialiśmy się przez szerokość fjördu; jednakże przewieźliśmy się bez wypadku. W pół godziny potem byliśmy w „avalkirkja”, Gärdar. ---- Przypis tłumacza